Plenty of Fish
by Solarchild95
Summary: Garrett Hartley, is the new teacher at school. While searching for a lead role in the school production of "Grease" he finds something unexpected with his star pupil Kate. When things start to snowball out of control, jelousy insues and so does the law.
1. Chapter 1

Starting a new school is always difficult, especially when you're a teacher starting a new school. I am not usually nervous, but I was when the bell rang on the first day. I had moved from the comfort of my house in Western Virginia to a small little town named Helena in Oklahoma. It was a quiet little town, rained a lot too, with roughly 443 people living there. I was lucky to get the job as a performing arts teacher since there were 10 of us in the running. I looked at myself in the wing mirror of my car, checking my teeth and hair, before I turned to face the high school. There were little students here yet. Many of the teachers were only just arriving in their drab grey car and drab grey clothes. I smiled at myself, thinking of all the fresh talent this school had to offer.

I opened the doors of my small, yet bright office. It smelt fresh, new. I placed my brief case on the chair before heading back to my car to collect my things. The car park was becoming fuller, full of the early students with cups of warm steaming coffee in their hands and tired looks across their faces. A few more teachers had begun arriving. These were the ones like me, young happy teachers who hadn't suffered the years of horrific experiences. I opened the boot of my old rusty Ford fiesta, a car I had salvaged from a scrap yard. It was perfectly good; it just had a few rusty patches in places. I picked up a small cardboard box, placing it down closing the boot. Once back inside I began sorting out the contents of my box, placing the small plant on my desk along with the photo of my dog. I took a step back to examine my work as the bell went for first period. I walked into the sea of pupils. Jocks Populars and the nerds swarmed around me as I walked towards the drama studio. I walked in and found a small hand full of seniors sitting on various chairs, slumped against the wall or standing around rambling to their friends.

"Alright class..." I called

A few paid a moments notice before going back to doing what they were previously doing. I sighed folding my arms.

"Class...lets begin the lesson!"

More of their head turned and many grumbled to oppose but paid attention enough to listen to my first instruction. I gestured for the stack of old plastic in the corner. Students grumbled and dragged themselves over each pick a chair and dumping it in a rough oval shape. I grinned and turned to the board. Grabbing the fresh acidic smelling board marker and began writing – CHARACTERISATION – in big letters on the off white board. I turned back to the class. Some were slumped in their chairs and half asleep, another was twiddling with her hair.

"Okay...can anyone tell me...what this word means...?"

There was no answer. I sighed and began explaining how characterisation was everything about your character in question. I rambled on for a further five minutes about how it matters how your character walks, talks and sleeps. It was at that point, when a late student entered the class room.

"Sorry sir…I missed the bus…" she smiled innocently at me

I turned to face the girl. She looked around 16, with her slender athletic frame. She was certainly a sports person, though you could only really tell by the way she balanced on the balls of her feet. Her long golden hair hung loosely round her shoulder line, glistening in the light. She wore a halter neck peach top with denim jeans and black sandals. Her face was like brushed in make up, with pink cheeks and lips. To end with, she had beautiful sapphire blue eyes that captivated me. I couldn't help but grin.

"Grab a seat um…" I paused, waiting for her to introduce herself

"It's Katrina Denali….." she smirked, gliding over to the chairs

Katrina, I thought to myself. Meaning pure, and comes from the Greek word Katharos; pretty name.

"But please call me Kate" she continued placing her chair and bag down on the floor.

I smiled at her "Now, let's continue"


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang for lunch, and as soon as it did my students had packed up and bolted out the door.

"REMEMBER GREASE AUDITIONS THIS FRIDAY!" I yelled after them as the door slammed shut.

I rolled my eyes. I remember being in their situation. How hard it was to actually pay attention in class. I began packing up my papers when I heard someone sneeze. I looked up and saw the girl, Kate, just stuffing the last of her notes into her Nike backpack. When did she not leave? I asked myself as I looked at her quizzically from where I stood.

She looked up "Yes?"

"Nothing nothing…" I said shaking out of my train of thoughts.

She rolled her eyes and slung her bag over her shoulder and ran out the room. I chuckled lightly to myself grabbing my jacket which hung on the back of a plastic chair and made my way to the staff lounge.

The staff lounge was like solitude for us teachers; it was away from all the chaos of the students. It wasn't anything fancy mind you. In one corner sat an old out of use water cooler and in another sat a coat stand. In the center of the room were a variety of tables and chairs. The tables were an off grey and were scattered with papers and old abandoned coffee mugs. On the far side of the room was a large slightly opened window, which let teachers prey on the kids hanging below. A few teachers gathered round it, with cigarettes between their yellow fingers. One of the younger women, who I believe to be Spanish judging by her skin tone, who was in the group of smokers glanced over at me and smiled before breathing out a large expanse of smoke. Along the wall closest to the door sat a row of cupboards and a lino topped counter with a slightly out dated coffee machine etching a dirty mark into the pale cream wall. Surprisingly the sink was near too spotlessness with only one or two coffee mugs abandoned in its metal chasse.

I was dying for some coffee so I walked over and began trying to figure out how the machine worked. I pressed as many buttons as I could but nothing seemed to happen until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw a man who must've been at least 20 standing behind me. He had dark brown hair with turquoise green eyes. He wore a plain white shirt with dark grey trousers and a lilac tie. He grinned broadly at me causing the light etchings on his face to become more prominent.

"Do you need some help?" He asked in a very strong Australian accent.

I nodded "Yes please, if you don't mind"

He stepped foreword and pressed 3 buttons which made the machine eject a jet of black steaming liquid into my mug. I grinned and took it sipping at the drink. I turned to him smiling.

"Thanks"

"No problem" he said pouring himself a glass of water "You're new? Aren't you? My wife saw you moving in the other day, into that old apartment block downtown. She said you looked like a teacher" he chuckled "She told me you wouldn't last long"

I smirked "Tell her thank from me"

"You can tell her yourself, the faculty are having a dinner tomorrow evening to celebrate the principals 50th birthday"

"I'll try make it" I said swirling the coffee in my mug slightly "I guess it'll beat marking papers all evening"

He chuckled drinking his water as the Spanish woman who had been smoking by the window came over to us.

"Hello" she smiled "New face I see"

"Yep…Names Garrett Hartley"

"Nice to meet you Garrett" she glanced at the guy "I'm Maria Santos and I see you've met Peter Logan?"

I nodded swallowing some of my hot drink "Yeah he invited me to the birthday dinner tomorrow"

"Good" She smirked "Someone's got to give the new guy a chance eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

After another day of teaching mindless students about Drama, I was glad to be driving towards the restaurant. Peter had given me the directions earlier that day but I'd some how managed to lose them between the transit from school to car. So, I rattled my brain as I drove down the dim lighted streets of Enid, a local town. If I remembered correctly, we were meeting at a Steak house. It was left, then another right then another left before I finally saw someone I recognized. It was the Spanish woman, Maria Suarez was her name, standing on the street. She was smoking again. I pulled up to an empty space opposite the steak house and made my way over.

She smiled "Well hello Rookie"

"Hey Maria, this the place then?" I said stuffing my hands in my pockets

She nodded taking another puff of her cigarette "Yep go in, I'll be in in a minute"

I nodded before going inside. It seemed that they'd hired the place out and the atmosphere was warm and inviting, which was something I liked about social gatherings. I looked round the room, taking in all the faces. I recognized the headmaster and Peter. I decided to make my way over to him, he was my only friend. As I pushed through the crowd I noticed there was a girl standing beside him. She had long curling blonde hair and blue eyes, she seemed petite beside Peter. I wondered how old she was, 14 or 16?

Peter turned and grinned "Hey Garrett"

"Hey Peter"

Peter smiled turning to the girl "Charlotte, this is Garrett"

"Its nice to meet you" I grinned "So whens your wife getting here?"

The girl coughed unimpressed. I looked at her before realizng that she was his wife.

"Shit! I am sorry sorry!" I gasped

She laughed "Its okay..I get it all the time"

I stiffled a laugh.

"Its nice to meet you Garrett"

"Come on lets go sit down" Peter grinned and walked over to a table.

Eventually the end of the evening came and went, and I was out in the car again. It had begun to rain heavily. I sighed as I drove home. It was around half way when I saw that student from my drama class. Kate. She was standing soaked trying to call someone on her phone. She was wearing a white shirt and black pencil skirt. Her white shirt was soaked, and was almost see through. I slowly pulled up beside her.

"Hey Kid"

She looked up frowning before recognizing me. She smiled.

"Wanna ride?"


	4. Chapter 4

The rain hammered down on the bonnet of the car as we waited for the traffic light to turn green, sadly it still remained red. I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel impatiently as I waited, glancing at the girl beside me. Kate, my drama student. She'd been standing in the rain, possibly waiting for someone. I hadn't been sure, but whoever they were had obviously hadn't turned up because Kate had a disheartened look on her face when I pulled up beside her. She was still wet, but not soaked like she had been. Her golden hair that hand hung perfectly down by her shoulder yesterday was now a dishwater blonde and hung twisted and dripping beside her cheeks. She still remained pretty- her eyes not dampened by the weather. I grinned at her as the light finally turned amber, then green. The car began moving again towards the suburbs of our town. Of course, I didn't live in the suburbs, I lived closer to the school in an apartment. Kate was the one who lived among the neatly cut lawns and patio chairs.

"So what number is it again?" I asked turning down another street

"32, Alaska Close" she smiled, her cheeks expanding to give way to a broad grin

I nodded and continued on my way. Questions buzzed about my mind, why had she been there? What was her house like and, would she audition for the musical. We sat in silence for a while. Silence was one of gods most harsh creations. It was tense, I admit. Student weren't supposed to ride in teachers cars but I guessed this was an emergency- considering she had been alone outside in the rain at, what? 12 o'clock at night. I turned another street and finally found her house. It was a thin house, with wooden paneling and blue grey slate roof. It was a quaint little house. Most of the lights were off, apart from one or 2 on the second floor. I looked at her as we pulled to a stop.

"Thanks sir" she smiled as she opened the door and climbed out into the rain.

"It's OK" I smiled back "keep safe now"

She nodded and slammed my door shut. I watched her run to the porch, fumble with a key before disappearing into the house. I waited for a few moments before driving home. Unlike Kate, I had nothing waiting for me at home. I came back to and dark apartment, alone. I think the most depressing thing about my life at the moment was probably the fact that I could not remember when was the last time I bought someone home with me from a night out. It seemed like centuries ago, even longer since I last had a girlfriend. Despite the jumbled up mess my mind was at the time, I was exhausted. So it didn't take long for me to slip into a deep sleep.

The next day, was a blur. I had to drink several cups of coffee to stay on top of things. I was glad to sink into my desk chair with a mug of luke warm rocket fuel like coffee at the end of it all. This was harder than I thought, I said silently to myself as I took a swig of coffee. Silence had descended on the school, so it was nice and easy to mark the homework from my students. F...B...C...C...F...D...B...C...C...C...F...F...F, I went through in my head as I read through all the messy hand writing on the pieces of crumbled bits of paper I had been given. I sighed as a flicked another sheet over marking it with a D. It was then, that the silence was broken with a scream. I stood immediately, wondering where on earth the sound would've come from. I didn't hear it again but curiosity overwhelmed me and I went to investigate.

I stuck my head out the door and listened. To my surprise I heard more sounds, like hushed breaths and a low snare drum like sound. I frowned, knowing I had heard these sounds before. I quickly raced towards the noises. To my horror, I found something I was not supposed to find. I froze staring at the moving, the ragged breaths and hands in places they shouldn't. The two, students, were lovemaking in the shadows of a dark hallway.

"HEY!" I yelled

The first student, who wasn't wearing anything, pulled themselves from the person who'd been pressed against the wall and ran; gathering their clothes as the went. The second student went to pull up their jeans which had been hanging round their ankles and had barely enough time to button it up before I grabbed their arm and span them round. To my horror, and utter most surprise, I saw that the student was Kate.


	5. Chapter 5

"I am Very Disappointed in you Kate!" I bellowed as I paced across my office.

Until about 2 minutes ago, Kate seemed like the girl who didn't do anything wrong- the angel- but I was wrong. What I had just caught her doing was wrong on so many levels I couldn't even list them all. And the boy- well I'd have to deal with him later. I kept pacing. I just, couldn't get my head around what had happened. It hurt my head to think about it. I was so pissed off, even jealous- but I wasn't sure why. I turned to Kate finally and was slightly shocked to see her crying. I frowned hard.

"Why are you crying"

"I..." she blabbered

Suddenly I had a bad feeling, a gut wrenching one that I had maybe gotten the wrong impression. I sighed pulling up a chair to face her. Sitting I put two hands to my mouth in a prying position before I spoke again, this time a bit more kinder.

"Is that boy your boyfriend Kate?"

She shook her head. Every question I asked began to unfold another part of the puzzle- the picture seemed to be becoming clearer the further the conversation went on. I sighed a little, handing Kate a box of tissues. She took them gratefully and played with one in her lap, twisting and tearing it as she cried. Looking back at her face I frowned harder.

"Do you know him"

"..."

"Kate"

"not really" she sobbed

"Then why-"

I didn't need an answer from her to know what had happen. He had raped her- it was obvious. I cringed inwardly at the thought of it. Some men were sick, really sick. It was horrible what that mystery student had done to something so pure and beautiful. Wait, what was I saying. I couldn't think of her like that. Then again, I didn't love her. Of course I didn't. I looked back at Kate again.

"Kate..has this happened before"

"Yes..."

I sat back rage fueling me even more than before "Haven't you told anyone?"

She shook her head. This was out of hand, we both knew it but she must be so scared. So worried about what people might think of her if she were to tell someone. Comforitngly, I placed a hand on her knee, concerned for her well being.

"Its Okay..I know now..I'll do whats all in my power to make sure it doesn't happen again."

She nodded, before suddenly hugging me. I froze, a shock of electricity running around my body.. I shook it off awkwardly hugging her back. I took a deep breath in. Her hair smelt of strawberries. My favourite smell in the entire world. I let a out a sigh pulling back, knowing this was wrong. I looked down at her, her eyes still watery and blood shot. Though she seemed to of calmed down.

"If you need to talk..."

She nodded once standing still twisting her tissue in her hand. I smiled a little standing.

"Stay safe Kate..."

I watched as she walked away before sinking into the chair. This was all so wrong, from one thing to another. And I couldn't make sense of what was going on with my emotions for the Drama student.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next week, I saw Kate's personality alter substantially. She became more quiet- more introverted with her emotions and body language. The confident young woman I had met a week previously had retreated into a shell as if she were afraid to come out.

Worse of all- I couldn't come out about what had happened to Kate. There was not enough evidence on who had done it- all they could have gone on was my description of a masculine figure. It wouldn't be enough; but I needed to get it off my chest in any shape or form because I couldn't figure out how to help the poor girl who seemed to be breaking down in front of me- and it was killing me.

So two weeks after the incident, I found myself knocking on Peters front door, in hopes that telling him would be good enough. There was a moments silence from inside the home before I heard a movement.

"just a moment" called a voice- Charlotte's- from within

I waited for a few seconds before there was the clicking of locks being to unlocked and and a key being turned. All of a sudden the door opened; and there stood Charlotte. Though the glam and stunning make up and hair was absent from this petite woman- she still looked equally stunning.

Her sun golden hair was tied up into a pony tail- revealing her triangular face. Her two bright baby blue eyes glistened beneath her lashes and her smooth face was spattered with a fine powdering of flour. I guess she was cooking since she was wearing an apron and the smell of home made baked goods wafted out into the open.

"oh!" she smiled wide "hello Garrett"  
>"hey Charlotte.." I smiled slightly back at her "is Peter in?"<br>She shook her head "no sorry- he went out to the hair dressers to get his hair sorted, but your welcome to come in if you want"  
>"thanks" I said slowly stepping into the apartment<p>

I looked round as she closed the door and locked it. The house was like one you saw on desperate house wives- with beige and complementing cushions. Photos lined the Walls, all of them containing Charlotte and Peter. I walked towards the mantle price to look at one photo.

"make yourself at home"  
>"who's this. I didn't know you had children" I asked looking at a photo of a small girl holding a pink umbrella.<br>Charlotte's smile faded and the shine in her eyes depleted "we don't ..that's my niece..."  
>"oh..." I said placing the photo down<br>"yes..." she said almost disheartened "I'll be back in a moment"

She slowly turned and walked into the kitchen. I took one look at the photo before following her. Maybe I could of my trust in her- she wouldn't criticise me. Charlotte was an honest kind woman from what Peter had told me; from what I had seen, I knew he was right. Slowly I walked into the kitchen.  
>Charlotte was facing the wall, shoulders hunched over.<p>

"listen Charlotte..." I spoke quietly

I stopped myself short when I heard Charlotte sobbing quietly. Her whole body was shaking with each sob. I frowned and went over. I wondered if it had been anything I had said, it probably had been; come to think of it. Gently I put and arm round her shoulder and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face, her nose had turned rosy.

"Charlotte.. What's wrong?" I asked  
>She took a deep breath before saying shakily "it's nothing... honest"<br>"I don't think it's just nothing..."  
>"...we.." she swallowed but sobbed harder "we can't have children... And it's all my fault"<br>"hey...don't say that..." I comfortingly rubbed her arm "I'm sure it isn't..."  
>"it is! It's all my fault and and.. It's killing Peter...and I can't... can't stand it I"<br>"Charlotte...go sit down... I'll turn the oven off and make some tea..OK"

She nodded and I smiled; even though I knew that the likely hood of her returning one. Charlotte slowly turned ran her hand through her hair and going into the kitchen. Looked at her before turning and switching off the oven. Next I made her a cup of tea to calm her. When I walked back into the living room- I saw Charlotte was still crying, tears staining her cheeks. Slowly, I went over putting the mug down.

"Here..." I said sitting beside her

"Thank you" she replied quietly

"...Listen its not your fault..if you don't want them.."

"Don't you understand Cant...Im infertile Garrett" she sighed heavily running her hand through her hair

"Oh...Im sorry"

She shook her head "Don't be...its..not your fault..."

"I know.." I took a tissue from my pocket and handed it to her "but its still tragic.."

She nodded before crying loudly. I had said the wrong things again.

"Charlotte"

"just go...your not making it any better..." she sobbed

"Charlotte I didn't mean,,,"

"Just Go!" She cried louder

I sighed stand letting myself out the home. I felt deeply guilty for upsetting Charlotte- and I hadn't got anywhere with my Kate dilemma.


End file.
